


The Galaxies inside jars

by AserethStorm



Series: Paradis Royale [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 104th Training Corps - Freeform, 104th squad- Freeform, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Late night talks, LeviHan as parents, Mother and daughter bonding, New Special Operations Squad | New Squad Levi, Nightmares, Slight Humor, how to handle babies 101, of canon, the 104th as their babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AserethStorm/pseuds/AserethStorm
Summary: Hange meets an old foe, the same one storming the depths of her dreams ever since.Lucky for her, this time she isn’t alone.
Relationships: Levi/Hange Zoë
Series: Paradis Royale [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173320
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	The Galaxies inside jars

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo! I did promise a second installment and after reading Muddy Crown's positive comments and its well recievement to the fandom. I present to you this! I'm so thankful people enjoyed my last one and I pray this one as well would be all to your liking! 
> 
> Also, this is set a couple of years before MC if anyone gets confused. Anyways hope you enjoy it!

_There’s a giant wall of fire in the distance... _

_ Rapidly rushing closer... _

_ The air around her is burning, scorching her lungs every time she breathes. _

_ Panic is evident. It’s present in the screams behind her.  _

_She’s scared too, terrified...but she’s also_ never felt so sure in her life.

_ If only... _

_**“Hey, four eyes.”** _

Hange gasps, body shaking as she pulls up from her rest. Horrified eyes glaring at the pale wall in front of her, the white paint illuminated by the moon. 

_ This is not a port_ _,_ she utters the words out loud. Engraving them deep into her soul. Admitting her consciousness to the reality in front of her.

It’s doesn’t ease the tension though, as trembling hands grip the covers beside them, the same ones that have now slid down to her waist. 

“This......It’s always....”

Hange doesn’t continue, favoring the action of rubbing her left eye instead. She feels the damp wetness that pooled with it. Sniffing she puts her hand down, turning over to glance at her side. 

She sees Levi. His chest to the bed exposing his firm back, heaving like the tides in the sea, their shared coverture concealing his lower torso and his well-defined arms swaddled the pillow where his tranquil face, nestled in between. 

Hange smiles, thinking how tired he must be to be sleeping so peacefully and unperturbed at this moment. 

_ The Royal Court must have drained him _ _,_ she assumes. 

Moving closer she places a light kiss on the side of his brow. For some unknown reason, the pounding headaches of flashing pictures in the form of her dreams. Events that Hange is sure, that have never happened fades as soon as she feels his life. The sharp scowling features that bore the weight of an entire kingdom, body heavy and scaled by the responsibilities of his people is the same one that is healthy and safe by her side.

Just as she pulls herself off. A sharp cry erupts breaking the humble silence, soft mumbles at first growing louder and louder-

Hearing the noise. Levi lifts his head, instinct making him tilt in its direction. A low groan escapes his lips as his body pleads for him to stand. Hange quickly pushes him back down. 

Drowsy with sleep Levi stares at her through blurry grey eyes half begging to be closed. “Sleep. I’ve got this.” Hange whispers. That was the only affirmation Levi needs for his head to meet the pillow once again, his body relaxing as his breathe steadied to a soft rhythm.

The night was still high as Hange pushed herself off the chaises, peeking through the curtains of their balcony. Viewing for a moment the empty night sky with only the moon at its display. 

She then makes quick steps towards the cradle on the other side of the room. Reaching out to embrace the tiny bundle in front of her. The baby screaming her lungs out as their life depended on it. 

“Hisu, come on now...” she pleads softly, rocking the baby side to side to calm her down. A beautiful mess of tears and blonde locks with sky blue eyes. 

_Ackerman genetics is truly extraordinary_.  Hange momentarily admires, her heart swelling at the image as she continues. Rocking back and forth, she glides across the smooth rug to no avail. Hange decides to resort to a different tactic, pulling Historia close to her breast. 

The baby pushes away her effort, wailing louder. 

The Queen in amidst panic tries to hum lullabies (where the words were barely uttered) and when that didn’t work Hange swayed her body gently to an imaginary ballroom song, that didn’t either.

It takes a whole minute of peppering before Hange decides to slip on her night robe, draping Historia in a bundle of warm silk. 

“Now...Let’s get a move on shall we?” Hange grins, earning a second of curious silence from the child in her arms. Putting on her glasses she exits the room barefoot.

The floor is cold just as expected but Hange doesn’t mind just grateful for the needed distraction her 11-month-old baby provided for her on the spot. 

She strides the castle’s familiar halls with determination. A plan set as her gears began to churn to distract Historia with every ornament or painting they come across. “Look here Historia.” Hange beckons, stopping in front of probably the 5th painting they’ve come across. 

To the queen’s credit, the tiny princess did stop in her weeping, as if she were waiting patiently for her mother’s explanation. Hange mentally pumps her fist every time Historia does it before proceeding to thoroughly describe it to her, extending her vacant arm to trace its lines.

“This...now this one Hisu is the battle of the titans, a historic movement! Naked men and women battling for territory, all the while-actually let’s move on to the next.” They leave the premises quickly, Hange mentally slapping herself for exposing her month-old infant to the concept of nudity. When was that even there?

_Dammit...if the children saw this._

Hange quickly takes note to take down that painting by daybreak. Historia seemingly wanting the opposite, extended her arms forward. Calling out to the tapestry behind them. “Gah!..”

“No Historia...your not ready for that one.” The Queen murmurs as a chubby hand slaps itself across her face, knocking the glasses off the bridge of her nose. Halting, Hange secures her hold of Historia. Reigning the rampant infant before subduing the child in her own blankets, like a cocoon.

Holding her baby in front of her. Hange levels her gaze. Meeting the devil’s eye. Hange adjusts her glasses before saying...” mommy can only handle one naked butt at a time, sweetie.” Historia makes a face, an expression one can muster at months old. The tiny princess sticks her tongue out, ratting her mother in their own lie. 

“Okay, maybe two” Hange scoffs, rolling her eyes at the annoyance and Historia for the first time since she cried, giggles. Hange’s whole face lights up at the sound, squealing she brings her daughter close to her lips. Blowing the infant's cheek making her elicit more of the sweet noise.

“Your majesty!” A voice invades, interrupting the short-lived moment as both mother and daughter simultaneously turn their heads to the stranger. 

Flinching at the newfound attention the person quickly steps forward. Positioning themselves where the dim lights of the corridor could expose their features. “My apologies your majesty, I was not expecting to see out at this hour.” Her voice trembles and Hange is waft with a sense of familiarity, now pinpointing the attendant in front of her.

“It’s alright, your name’s Nifa right?” Hange waves as she pulls Historia close to her chest. Nifa looks up nodding, “Yes, I was just assisting Mrs. Jaeger with the children your majesty.” Hange nods and the young woman continues. “I hope you don’t mind your grace but they insisted on sleeping together.” 

“The kids have just slept?”

“Oh no, your majesty! They slept at their usual hour, we just stayed behind to clean up.” Nifa clarifies, waving her hands frantically at the monarch. Hange smiles, the infant in her arms watching her carefully. “Thank you for your hard work today Nifa, please get some much-needed rest” she beams. Nifa smiles, relieved at the situation she bows before bidding Hange a good night.

Nifa was far down the hall when Hange hears the soft yawn. Her eyes widening as she looks down at the little blonde in her arms. “All that crying must have tired you out eh? Don’t worry I know a place where we can go”. Historia stares, her big blue eyes wide with fascination.

The handle clicks and Hange strides forward, entering the large fray. She easily spots the mess of bodies in one of the giant beds. With a twist of limbs and a handful of snores, Hange senses them all as she pushes away strays of hair before bending down to give each one a peck on the head. She places Historia somewhere else as she works her way in untangling the mess. A tedious process as she uncapped legs and unchained arms from one another. 

Once satisfied with her work she carries Historia, bringing them both onto the pile. The baby at first was confused at the sight, noising her frustration.

Only once seeing Connie’s hand she awed, reaching out to hold it. Hange grins, spooning them all whilst protecting Historia from any of the kids' sudden movements. 

Peace comes naturally to the queen as their noise lull her back to rest. The pesky nightmares locked away in the darkness of her mind for now.  _This is nice_.  She sighs, reflectively pulling them closer, embracing a dreamless slumber. 

The sun peeks through the mountains lining the distance, bringing with it a light purple and yellow. Blinking Jean pulls up, the young boy yawns stretching his arms uncomfortably over his head. His early risings have been a habit born out of instinct. He pulls off the blanket, throwing it over Sasha who was beside him. Scratching his back he looks around, shrinking when he meets a pair of gunmetal irises staring right back.

Hange is the next to follow. Bringing herself up she lazily wipes off the little remnants of drool before meeting Jean's gaze, who was situated on the other end of the bed. 

The boy cocks a confused brow “Mom?!” He mumbles, turning back quickly to something in between them. Hange follows his gaze, eyes slightly widening at the saturated figure seated on the large chair.

Levi sighs, resuming a straighter sitting position. His nightwear hanging loosely on his figure. Hair half disheveled as strands of his black locks ruffles at the tips. 

“Uhmmm...Levi?” Hange questions tilting her head curiously to the side. Levi glares at her and Hange almost immediately understands, the feeling evident when a smile spreads across her cheeks. “What are you doing here?” she chuckles,  _It doesn’t stop her from asking the question though_ and Levi crosses his arms. Jean witnessing the display between his two parents hung his mouth loose. 

“I find both my wife and youngest daughter nowhere to be found. What did you expect?” Levi answers, tone gruff and defiant he turns his head to the window unwilling to meet her gaze. Hange swears his pouting and the queen couldn’t help contain the boisterous laugh that escaped after it. 

She accidentally awakes the rest of the children up. “Wait-Huh???” Connie says flailing his arms as his eyes adjust to the newfound brightness. Mikasa glares at him then at the depressing figure in front of her. Levi seeing her aggravated look glares back, the two ravens immediately locking into a heated stare. 

Their gaze broke once Hange stood up from the bed, walking over to Levi and handing him Historia. The little princess still in deep slumber, unaffected by the rest of the family's commotion. His gaze softens, caressing the baby’s cheek. Hange leans over leveling her burnt honey eyes to him, she grins.

“Mission accomplished.”

**Author's Note:**

> You've reached the end. CONGRATULATIONS! This isn't as family-packed as MC was but nonetheless I plan to explore more of their universe through the way the characters are portrayed as time goes on. Also what are your thoughts? I'd love to read them in the comments down below.
> 
> Heck hit me up on Tumblr even, its the same username @aserethstorm, I post a lot of attack on titan stuff there. 
> 
> Till next time guys!


End file.
